Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hollywood Heat
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: The direct sequel of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island brings in Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Danny, Ember, Skulker, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage, Katz, Patsy, Bling Bling Boy, Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Mandy, and the dangerous Quick Vote system. How will this heat up?


Chris: Welcome to season two of Cartoon Crossover Survivor. This time around, I have Daniel locked away. He won't give ANYONE a happy ending.

 **Let's me the contestants, last year's winner and runner-up respectively Katz and Courage. A limo pulls up holding Katz wearing a nice white suit and pants with a purple tie while Courage wears a black leather jacket and a pink scarf.**

Katz: Another week of filming? Sad isn't it.

Courage: I love this. Last time I won two million! Two!

Chris (to Courage): This year the runner-up gets squat! You got lucky Courage. Very lucky.

Courage (to Chris): Good to know, still happy to be rich.

Katz (to Chris): We are here because it was in the contract that the finalists stayed another season. Not because this is "fun"

 **A second limo pulls up Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, and Ice King.**

Finn: Is that the sister of Katz?

 **This statement angers Katz a bit but the former finalist tries his best to suppress his temper.**

Katz (to Finn): I AM KATZ, Kitty is at home.

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz speaks as "Broken Dreams" plays**

Katz: I'm going to try to bite my tongue. I don't want to be a target and run my mouth.

 _end confessional_

Jake (to Courage): Looks like we finally meet Courage.

Courage (to Jake): Hi.

Katz (to Courage): Don't acknowledge the presence of secondary competitors.

 **Finn seems unfazed by that statement.**

Finn (to Katz): Whatever dude, we'll kick your ass IN ACTION.

Ice King (to Katz): Don't you have a sister?

Katz (to Ice King): Yeah, she was in the basketball challenge last season.

Ice King (to Katz): Does she like older men?

Katz: NOOOO!

Ice King (to Katz): Just asking

Katz: She is A. cat C. A lesbian and B. My SISTER!

Ice King: B goes before C

 **This is another statement that infuriates the red cat. He is trying his best not to kill Ice King but he hates when people correct him.**

Katz: aaaaargh!

Finn (to Katz): awww the kitty cat doesn't know his ABCs

Katz (to Finn): Oh shut it, I don't know my ABCs but I can wipe the floor with you.

Three Voices: Oooooooh!

 **Just then the camera pans showing Thomas, Mordecai, and Rigby.**

Mordecai: I hate Katz but that was beautiful. That was just...

Rigby: We in the hez house!

Thomas: yeah

Katz: Oh gosh please no, dear Holy Ghost! Nooooooo!

Three voices: Someone rang for ghost?

 **The camera pans showing Danny, Ember, and Skulker.**

Danny: I am back baby

Ember: Talk about an ENCORE!

Skulker (to Katz): Hey Katz, nice meeting you...again.

Katz (to Skulker): You let that stupid farmer shoot at me with lasers.

Skulker (to Katz): Yes I did, yes I did.

Katz: Can we can any more immature at this point? We got Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby.

Three Voices: You rang for immaturity?

 **The camera pans revealing Johnny Test, Dukes, and Bling Bling Boy.**

Katz: Noooooo! God for lord knows why!

Johnny Test (to Katz): Nice meeting you Katz.

Katz: My chances for happiness this season are grim.

Female Mystery Voice: Not grim.

 **The camera reveals Mandy from Grim Adventures**

Mandy: Not Grim, you got me.

Everyone else: OOOOOOH NOOOOO!

Katz: Hi, so now what? That is like 15 people? Is it supposed to be 18? Are we missing three more guys?

Three Mystery Female Voices: Not guys.

 **The camera reveals The Powerpuff Girls.**

Blossom: Girls, not just any girls.

Buttercup: The one and only Powerpuff Girls!

Katz (sarcastically): Awwww, that is cute. The girls think they can win...(normal voice)...shouldn't you be having a tea party or something.

Blossum (to Katz): Don't you love tea? We love to have a cup with you.

Katz: Tea is nice but I think I'll pa-*crack*AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGH

 **The camera shoes Buttercup twisting Katz skinny red arm all the way back. The Powerpuff Girl has done irreparable harm to her fellow contestant.**

Buttercup (to Katz): You will attend that party if Blossum wants you to...Understand?!

Katz (weakly): yeeeesssss

Buttercup: Good!

 **Buttercup puts down Katz.**

Rigby: Dude! Katz totally got wrecked by a girl.

 **Buttercup turns and around to stare down the raccoon.**

Buttercup (to Rigby): You said something.

Rigby: A Powerpuff Girl put Katz in his place.

Buttercup: That's right!

 **Courage helps Katz up similar to a reversal of roles from the last season finale.**

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: Katz is a wuss, I thought he was though but he ain't tough.

 _end confessional_

 _Skulker confessional_

Skulker: That cat should go back to his fake car dealership because he got totaled

 _end confessional._

 _Johnny Test and Dukey confessional_

 **Johnny and Dukey laugh hysterically**

Johnny Test: And then she went all CRACK!

Dukey: He then went like all (mimicking Katz) NOOOO DON'T BREAK MY ARM!

Johnny Test: This happens to be he greatest season so far. Mostly because I am going to win.

 _end confessional_

 **As Katz tries to reattach his shoulder to the rest of his body, Chris appears in a bus. The contestants stop what they are doing.**

Chris: Ok, everyone get on the bus. We are heading to the challenge center.

Mandy (to Chris): Lame, I had more funny laughing at a hurt Katz.

Thomas (whispers to Katz): You okay?

Katz (to Thomas): Uh...yeah.

Danny Phantom (to Chris): Yeah-yeah. Whatever, lets get this first one done so I can walk home with the millions.

Courage: Sweet!

Katz (to Chris): Okay...

 **Everyone gets in. The sit down as Chris takes them to the challenge center the camera pans up to the sun.**

" **I Want To Be Famous" plays as the contestants are shown in A Hollywood showing Katz and Courage taking modeling photos with the photographer being a cameo of Le Quack and Cajun when Dukey and a Test pants Katz revealing rainbow pride boxers. Ice King getting a model. Mandy brushing off an interviewer on the red carpet**

 **Ember, Rigby, and Mordecai rocking out a crowd with familiar characters in the crowd. Thomas dunking on Bling Bling Boy then going for it again in a sell-out game with Skulker, Danny, and other familiar cartoon characters in attendance or on the teams. Ice King getting two more models**

 **Blossom and Bubbles advertising Barbies in front of a crowd with Buttercup coming and destroying the dolls with a swing of her GI Joe. Ice King getting three more models**

 **Finn and Jake jumping out of an exploding building for a stunt in a movie.**

 **Then every contestant (and Ice Kings saying goodbye to his six models) get on the bus as the scene shows on the bus the contestants whistle the last notes.**

 **The men and women entered the hotel. They unpack and wash up. Danny Phantom watches as Ice King steals some soap bars. Finn and Jake lay in their beds as Johnny jumps into his and breaks it**

Dukey (to Johnny Test): Look at what you did!

Johnny Test (to Dukey): uuuuuh...it like toooootally came that way.

Buttercup (to Johnny Test) **:** Sure, it did.

Johnny Test (to Buttercup): I don't like your sarcasm.

Buttercup (to Johnny Test): I don't like your immaturity but yet I'm here.

Bling Bling Boy: You won't be here for long when I vote all of you home.

Rigby: It doesn't matter if you vote them off or not. I'm winning this.

Katz (to Chirs): So... is this where we will be staying?

 **Katz lets his eyes scan the room, he is usually untrusting of new environments but he trust Chris...actually he trust Daniel Coyote but that is something else.**

Chris (to Katz): You won't be staying here long but yeah. This is the new place.

Katz (to Chris): I guess it's a step up from my motel. Why won't I be staying here long?

Chris: I got a challenge that is going to break all of you.

Buttercup (to Chris): I don't break. I get stronger.

Johnny Test (to Chris): You hype all your challenges. Everyone knows this is going to be suuuuuuuuper easy.

Courage (to Johnny Test): Not true. I didn't like the season finale last year; the shape of the U was not easy for me.

Bubbles (to Courage): Maybe it is because you got stubby legs.

Dukey (to Courage): Or because you aren't a true dog.

Jake (to Courage): I could have cleared the obstacle.

Courage (to Jake): Nuh-uh

Ice King (to Chris): Does the challenge involve princesses?

Rigby (to Chris): Some coffee? I'm thirsty and tired.

Mordecai (to Chris): Probably some lame bowling challenge or eating challenge like last season.

Chris: NO!

 **A particular red cat looks serious annoyed but he calms himself down.**

Katz (to Chris): What is it?

Finn (to Chris): Something really cool?

Blossom (to Chris): Action-packed?

Ember (to Chris): Something with music?

Skulker (to Chris): Hunting?

Danny Phantom (to Chris): Saving the day?

 **The contestants are already agitated now.**

Chris: NO! WE ARE DIGGING HOLES!

Mandy: And this ties into Hollywood how?

Chris: The movie Holes...based off the books...JUST DIG HOLES TIL YOU BLEED OUT!

Mandy (to Chris): Whooptiy-doo.

Rigby: LAME!

 **Patsy and Gorgonzola come from outside the hotel.**

Chris: I got the team captains...Each team name like last season has to do with food.

 **Most of the contestants look puzzled.**

Katz (to Chris): Why?

Chris (to Katz): I get really hungry when I work. Chef hasn't been here for a while any way the teams are Team Patsy aka Frosted Flavors vs Team Gorgonzola aka No Introduction Kneaded (NIK).

Gorgonzola (to Chris): Give me Bubbles since she won All-stars.

Chris (to Gorgonzola): Patsy goes first, since she is a lady. Bubbles, you can stay with No Introduction Kneaded.

Patsy: I want last year's winner, Katz!

 **Katz walks up to her side as he smiles. Things are looking up for him.**

Katz: WOOOOOAH! First round pick, better than being Mr. Irrelevant during World Cruise

Gorgonzola: No way you are getting BOTH Courage and Katz. I want Courage.

Patsy: I want Jake.

 **Jake walks next to Patsy as he eyes Katz up and down. Jake is understandably not sure if Katz still detests dogs or if he is more open since he married Courage.**

Gorgonzola: Give me Thomas.

 **Thomas smiles and heads next to Gorgonzola.**

Thomas (to Gorgonzola): You won't be disappointed, I'm dedicated to making sure our team stays unified.

Patsy: Then I want Buttercup.

Katz (to Bubbles): Hey Buttercup, remember Villainous Vipers? We're back on the same team.

Buttercup (to Katz): Whatever.

 **Buttercup rolls her eyes and refuses to acknowledge Katz again.**

Gorgonzola: The second ever winner and the first official Mordecai.

Patsy: Give me Danny Phantom.

 **Danny Phantom has an attitude as he draws his breath.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: Patsy is a total loser, Jake is a sidekick, Katz is a no-good dirty cheater. This team suuuuuuuuuccccccccks.

 _end confessional_

Gorgonzola (to Skulker): I want to have Skulker on my team.

Patsy (to Ember): Ember, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself.

Ember: I did NOT want to go out like last year, I can't believe Mad Dog got me out.

Gorgonzola (to Blossom): Blossom!

Blossom: Cool!

Patsy: Ice King, keep your eyes on the prize and not on crotches. I got Ice King.

Ice King: Let's rock this down.

Gorgonzola (to Dukey): I want Dukey.

Chris: Anyone want Edward?

Patsy (to Chris): ME!

Chris: Sure, he's not here because I booted him but you can say hi to him if you get eliminate.

Gorgonzola (to Chris): UGH! Lousy five...Bling Bling is fat, Mandy is evil, Finn is too heroic, Rigby is cocky, Test is annoying. Just give me Bling Bling.

Patsy (to Finn): Then I got Finn, we need a hero on our team.

Katz (to Patsy): Am I not a hero?

Patsy (to Katz): Don't kid yourself...you aren't a hero.

 **Gorgonzola sees a particular raccoon hopping up and down with his arms flailing across the room.**

Gorgonzola (to Chris): Rigby, don't blow it.

Chris: Mandy and Johnny are the last ones.

Patsy: I want Mandy.

Mandy: I hate all of you.

Johnny Test (to Chris): Am I last?

Chris: You got Team Frosted Flavors.

Patsy (to Chris): I count my ten vs his nine?

Chris (to Gorgonzola): Don't blame me. I wanted to bring on Blossom the cat but her invitation got mixed up with Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls and now it's a big mess. You have only nine because I feel like Patsy being the lady should have more members.

Gorgonzola (to Chris): NO FAIR.

 **Everyone grabs shovels and enters the bus. The bus takes ten minutes and they end up in the desert.**

Katz: The heat **...*pants*...** unbearable...

Skulker: Huh? I don't feel hot.

Danny: I...feel...ya...Katz...

Blossom: soooooo **...*pants** *...hooooooot **...*pants***

Buttercup: ooooooooh **...*pants*...** that is blazing.

Rigby: I **...*pants*...** can't **...*pants*...** can't breathe.

Ice King: I feel nothing. I'm the Ice King.

Courage: Not **...*pants** *...fair...

Johnny Test: I **...*pants*...** need **...*pants*...** water

Bling Bling Boy: Let's stop **...*pants*...** right now **...*pants*...** too hot...for this.

Chris: Start digging. I'll be back every six hours for the next two days. Quitters get eliminated and the person with the most holes dug gets invincibility for the next two challenges. This season there will be NO eliminations, only quitters. Also, if you annoy me you WILL be eliminated. I'm kind of tired because people have been on me to do this and I really don't want any of you here, unless it is to hurt you.

 **Danny looks around at the desert as a question forms in his mind.**

Danny Phantom (to Chris): What about water?

Chris: Whaaaaat?

Katz (to Chris): I need **...*pants*...** water to survive...all living beings need **...*pants*...** water.

Chris (to Katz): Humans can live three days without water.

Katz (to Chris): Most of us aren't human. I am a cat, Jake and Courage are dogs. We even have GHOST!

Chris (to Katz): Not my problem.

Katz: I'll die...

Chris: And I'll celebrate? Your point?

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Hahaha, screw off Chris. I'm the star of this season. Heck, I can do whatever I want to do...I could drown puppies, kill people, do cocaine...I'm untouchable on this show...I'm INCREDIBLE.

 _end confessional_

Courage (to Chris): You are a jerk.

Rigby: Seems like Katz is a wuss.

Katz (to Rigby): Seems like you are annoying as usual. You are also still naïve to how things usually turn out. How does it feel to still never win?

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: That was very mean of me. I'd should apologize.

 _End confessional_

Katz (to Rigby): Sorry for that...that was ummmmmmmm...yeah that wasn't necessary, sorry.

Rigby: Huh? Oh...uh, sure.

 **The red cat's conscious seems to be a little clearer after Rigby responds as Finn looks at the desert than back at The Frosted Flavors.**

Finn: So how is uh, everyone?

Jake (to Mandy): Look's like Mandy is feeling out of sorts. Mandy, you're pale.

Danny Phantom: If Mandy goes down, then our team gets to watch your team vote her out. That will be sweet.

Mandy: I'll be fine.

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: I really want Mandy and Katz gone. Mandy is evil and she always last long, I want to get where she is. Katz is just a punk who SHOULD not be in this season.

 _End confessional_

 **Everyone gets off the bus and starts digging as Chris drives away. A few minutes pass by as Mandy has the most holes with nine. The blistering sun makes Courage, Katz, and Johnny Test remove their jackets. Finn points to a huge scar on Katz back while digging.**

Finn: How that happen?

Katz: Huh? Oh ***points to his back*** my scar. That my dear boy, is an electric chair mark.

Rigby (to Katz): Who you kill?

Mordecai: Last season, he and Cajun Fox got electrified by the chair in a truth or dare challenge.

Jake (to Mordecai): You watched last season?

Mordecai: Well...yeah. No biggie.

Bling Bling Boy: It is tooooooooo hooooooooot.

 **Danny Phantom kind of snaps on Bling Bling Boy getting extremely personal**

Danny Phantom (to Bling Bling Boy): YOU JUST GOT OFF THE BUS!

Mandy: Seriously, I hate all of you.

Bling Bling Boy (to Mandy): But it's soooo hot.

Buttercup (to Bling Bling Boy): You complain too much.

Katz: Yeah. So who else saw me win last season?

Ice King (to Katz): I did. Your sister is hot.

 **Katz gives a slighty scowl trying to brush off the advances made onto his sister.**

Katz (to Ice King): Not hotter than this sun. This is killing me slowly.

Skulker (to Katz): Serves you right, you got all that fur. I bet you kill a lot of people slowly.

Katz: Well...you're not wrong. Hahahah, yeah...I have a kill count.

Bubbles (to Katz): What ever made you want to be such a mean little killing cat?

 **Katz especially and the rest of the contestants cringe as Bubbles ask that question. The rest of the contestants not knowing how Katz is going to react to that question.**

Katz (to Bubbles): A lot of things. My parents deaths, losing my car, losing my job. I didn't have much, killing became a way to survive. Then killing became a way of life.

 **Katz looks extremely guilty and even a little sadden as he says that final sentence realizing how insane it sounded.**

Danny Phantom (to Katz): That is jacked. You know your are a real nutcase?

Katz (to Danny Phantom): But seeing my parents die was enough to see myself crack. I'm not justifying it, it was screwed up. I'm not proud of it but I'm not going to be push around because of it.

 **Katz actually chuckles but tries to brush it off.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Darn, I'm a terrible person...maybe I should change that. Just to get farther, I'm going to be helpful and less nasty to my fellow contestants.

 _end confessional_

Ice King (to Katz): Rough break. Was your mom hot?

Katz (to Ice King): SHE IS MY DEAD MOM?! is that all you care about?

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Yeah, I'm trying but he is pushing it.

 _end confessional_

Danny Phantom (to Ice King): Learn respect for the dead Ice King.

Skulker (to Danny Phantom): What about my respect?

Danny Phantom (to Skulker): You invade Amittypark my friend. You are my problem.

Katz (to Danny Phantom): Yeah. Seems like Skulker and I cause a lot of problems.

Courage (to Katz): Well when you aren't blowing up submarines you enjoy feeding people to spiders.

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz speaks with a bit of guilt in his voice as his voice cracks.**

Katz: Yeah-yeah. I'm going to do better, baby. I'm going to do better.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Courage): For that I have to apologize. My emotions do not justify my actions.

Finn (to Katz): You do have a habit of doing bad things, does that make you a bad person?

Katz (to Finn): I don't know. I feel bad that I've done these things.

Mordecai (to Katz): Well you definitely have your issues cut out for you. You tried to take away my legs from me.

Rigby: That's cruel.

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz looks angry as he shakes his head.**

Katz: Keep calm...keep calm...you know what, screw it. I'm tired of them already pushing me to apologize.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Mordecai): What? Do you want an apology? Is that what this guilt trip is about?

Mordecai (to Katz): An apology is a good starter.

Thomas (to Katz): Yeah, you aren't known for the words "I'm sorry"

 **The red cat tries to play off the fact he knew what they wanted.**

Katz (to Mordecai): My lord, just say so next time. I don't like this manipulative junk.

Ember: That's a first.

 **Thomas and Katz look at Ember as Katz is about to get nasty.**

Thomas (to Ember): No need to gang up on Katz, we all have made mistakes.

Katz (to Ember): Oh shut it, Miss I Was The First Eliminated Last Season. I haven't done anything terrible recently.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Key word is recently...I don't want to be the villain any more in this show but man, these people are on me. Not the intern dude, he's cool. Everyone else is pushing me to be back to nasty.

 _end confessional_

Ember (to Katz): You're a real jerk.

Thomas (to Ember): NAME CALLING ISN'T HELPING.

Patsy: Come on, no fighting.

Mandy (to Patsy): Really it was Bubbles who started the fighting with her stupid question. The answer is easy, bad people do bad things.

 **Everyone kind of gives Bubbles a funny look as they hear what Mandy says.**

Danny Phantom (to Patsy): In Ember's defense Katz deserves it.

Thomas (to Danny Phantom): Why? What has he done so far, this season?

Danny Phantom (to Thomas): But if you look back a few seasons ago, the dude was pure evil.

Thomas (to Danny Phantom): He might have changed give him some time.

 **The fighting among the group causes Katz to grind his teeth at all the tension he accidentally caused.**

Katz: Yeah, sure...give me time.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I'm trying to get personal and they are just using me. They are toying with my emotions. Wow, that's weird...I'm usually the one in control of people's emotions. How bad of a jerk was I? Not only do I hurt people physically, I hurt them emotionally.

 _end confessional._

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: I really feel bad for Katz because his parents died but jeez...did I just feel bad for Katz?!

 _end confessional_

 **Katz sighs as Danny and Thomas glare at each other. Danny tries to push Thomas a bit with his shoulder.**

Katz (to Mordecai): Look dude, I've uuuuuuuuuuuh...been a jerk before.

Mordecai (to Katz): Yeah but now I kind of no why.

Katz (to Mordecai): I know but that's not an excuse. I'm sorry, I hope we can maybe...patch things up.

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: Katz turning a new leaf? or is this another ploy? AH! This is so hard, I don't want to be his enemy. I just don't want to wake up and realize that he costed me a chance at another million.

 _end confessional._

Gorgonzola: Seems like The Frosted Flavors are nothing but emotional wussys.

 **Both teams look at Gorgonzola with a "coming from you?" face.**

Jake: I think we need to talk this out.

Mandy: How about all of you just shut it...for five minutes.

Buttercup: Yeah, you guys are annoying.

Thomas: Let them talk, I'll be the one walking away with the money.

Bubbles (to Thomas): I don't mind the friendly chatter.

 **Bubbles has a wide smile spread across her face like butter on toast.**

Dukey (to Bubbles): Not sure if you know what friendly chatter is.

Danny Phantom (to Dukey): She is kind of dense.

Johnny Test: This is just one guy getting emotional development that was not needed. Like who even cares about Katz anymore, he already won...he shouldn't be here.

 **Katz composes himself as he doesn't want to go down to Johnny's level with a insult.**

Bling Bling Boy: What is needed is silence...I'm tired of your voices...I'm taking a walk. Forget all of you

Danny Phantom: Just go dude.

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: Last season I didn't played the goodie-two shoes. I just layed low and played the game. You know what happen?! That jerk Katz cheated and he won! I'm not letting that happen again. I'm going to make Katz life a living hell.

 _end confessional_

 **Bling Bling Boy takes a walk as everyone continues digging holes in the burning heat.**

 **A few hours passed by with the sounds of Johnny complaining, Rigby talks to Mordecai about spending the money, and Bubbles hums a sweet melody.**

 **Everyone seems to be feeling the heat as they try to distract themselves with meaningless talk. Danny and Skulker begin to compete against each other to see who can dig not only the most but the biggest holes. Scorpions start entering everyone's holes causing Rigby and Courage to freak out. Skulker tries to stomp on each but they crawl up his legs.**

 **Mordecai does his friend Rigby a solid and hits a scorpion of the raccoon's shovel. Ice King manages to freeze a few scorpions. Mandy continues to dig holes as the scorpions and the sun don't seem to bother her. Finn and Jake seem to be impressed on her**

Finn (to Mandy) **:** Mandy, what is so important that you aren't afraid of the scorpions.

Rigby (to Finn): I know what I'll buy...video games

 **Followed by approval of Mordecai as Rigby continues his list.**

Mordecai: Yeah!

Rigby: Movie tickets, a flat screen TV, Rolex, Ferrari, a supercharged bike!

Skulker **:** everyone wants it all, it appears.

 **Skulkers statements causes Katz to scoff.**

Katz (to Skulker): Been there and done that...winning 1st won't be new to me

Thomas: I haven't been given a chance but if I do win I have a list of things I would buy.

 **Courage shakes his head at Katz.**

Courage (to Thomas): I won and it took Katz a lot of tries.

Mordecai (to Courage): Yeah, now I'm going to help Rigby win one.

Bubbles (to Courage) **:** Winning feels so great, right Blossom?

Blossom "I haven't won yet but I'm going to wi-AAAAGH!" **the scream causes everyone to look besides Mandy as Blossom passes out as a trio of scorpions crawls towards the contestants.**

Mandy (whispers to Danny Phantom): Let's get someone out by having them run off. I want Dukey off first, easy target.

Danny Phantom (whispers to Mandy): Let's boot Dukey?

 **Dukey bumps into Mordecai and Courage knocking them to the ground when Mandy and Danny Phantom push him as a scorpion scatters by them.**

Dukey: OW!

Courage (to Dukey): You okay.

Mordecai (to Dukey): What's the rush?

Danny Phantom: Dukey? Did you try to knock Mordecai into that scorpion.

Dukey (to Danny): No.

Danny Phantom (to Dukey): So you tried to push him AND Courage into more those scorpions?

Mandy: Gotcha.

Danny Phantom (to Dukey) **:** Dukey get Blossom help!

Mandy: yeah you wouldn't want want to vote her off...of course I mean why would want to have to vote her out.

 **Courage, Mordecai, Bling Bling Boy, and Skulker look at Dukey untrusting. Dukey realizes what Mandy and Danny are doing as he tries to convince everyone he is a good guy.**

Dukey **:** I'll go get help.

 **As the dog runs off to go get help. Everyone resumes working on their holes for a few more hours waiting for either Chris or Dukey to come back. A few hours pass as Dukey and Bling Bling Boy are in the back of a bus as Chris drives up.**

Chris: What's the problem?

Bubbles (to Chris): Blossom got stung by a scorpion...

Thomas (to Chris): It looks pretty awful...

Chris: Everyone get on the bus.

 **As everyone gets on the bus as the other Powerpuff Girls help up Blossom into the bus. Katz hands Mordecai one-half of his ear buds as he plays some music. Courage cringes as Ice King insists of sitting next to Ember. Bling Bling boy looks annoyed as Danny and Thomas being to drives them to the hotel.**

Chris: Since from what I saw Mandy dug the most holes, she will get a VIP room for tonight. Although the team of No Introduction Kneaded will have to vote off ONE...no TWO! Two contestants will go home.

 _Elimination palace_

 **All the contestant watched as marshmallows are passed out.**

Chris: This was going to be a surprise double elimination but since Blossom was already injured...I guess it's a triple elimination. People who are safe are...Rigby...Skulker...Mordecai...Thomas...Courage...and...

 **We get a close up of Gorgonzola, Dukey, Bubbles and Bling Bling Boy. The three boys get nervous as the Powerpuff Girl looks oblivious of the situation.**

Chris:...Gorgonzola...and...Bubbles.

Final Vote

Dukey- Courage, Mordecai, Skulker, Bling Bling Boy (4)

Bling Bling Boy- Bubbles, Rigby, Johnny Test, Dukey (4)

 **Dukey and Bling Bling Boy sigh as they help Blossom into the bus.**

 **The bus drives away the three contestants. The dog waves at the sight of his hotel and fleeting chance of winning the prize money.**

 **Eliminated**

Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum-22th place (lost her invitation in the mail)

Edward- 21th place

Bling Bling-20th place

Dukey-19th place

Blossom-18th place

 **Chris picks up everyone else after dropping out Blossom, Bling Bling Boy, and on the bus starts to get bored as they head to hotel. Then to the next challenge some sort of Rope Swinging stunt.**

 **Katz plays music causing Danny to turn around and glare at him. The red cat notices his mistake and quickly looks scared as the glare continue down on him.**

Danny Phantom (to Katz): Turn down your music.

Katz: Sorry, I have headphones.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I know how Danny sees me. I know how most of these guys see me. They see me as this nasty, rude, manipulative, emotionless monster. Let's just say I haven't done much to convince them otherwise. If I'm to seriously get off everyone's radar, I need to try to heal some wounds.

 _end confessional_

 **The music still slightly plays over the headphones making the half-human half-ghost angry. Katz lowers the volume more as Danny turn away. Katz then notices Mordecai looking slightly annoyed as well. The red cat tries to whisper over Courage to Mordecai.**

Katz (whispering): Soooorrrrryyyy.

 **Mordecai notices and he puts his thumb signaling it's all cool until a voice startles him causing most of the contestants to turn around.**

Johnny Test: Ha! I liked how Katz is annoying everyone. Maybe we should all get him out?

Ember (to Johnny Test): Maybe, we should get YOU out.

 **Johnny just shrinks in his chair.**

Johnny Test: Nevermind. Maybe not?

Rigby: True.

Buttercup: I'm not teaming up against anyone.

Patsy: Me neither.

 _Gorgonzola confessional_

Gorgonzola: Like anyone wants to team with Johnny of all people.

 _End confessional_

 _Johnny Test confessional_

Johnny Test: I'm screwing myself over, better stop talking.

 **Johnny says as he lowers his head in shame, shaking it slighty**

 _end confessional_

 _Katz confessional _

Katz: Johnny Test wants to get everyone against me? Really? I haven't been much of a villain yet. I could be, I still have evil bones in my body. I'm not afraid to go back to old ways. They better not push me.

 _end confessional_

 **"I Want To Be Famous" plays as the contestants are shown in A Hollywood showing Katz and Courage taking modeling photos with the photographer being a cameo of Le Quack and Cajun when Dukey and a Test pants Katz revealing rainbow pride boxers. Ice King getting a model. Mandy brushing off an interviewer on the red carpet**

 **Ember, Rigby, and Mordecai rocking out a crowd with familiar characters in the crowd. Thomas dunking on Bling Bling Boy then going for it again in a sell-out game with Skulker, Danny, and other familiar cartoon characters in attendance or on the teams. Ice King getting two more models**

 **Blossum and Bubbles advertising Barbies in front of a crowd with Buttercup coming and destroying the dolls with a swing of her GI Joe. Ice King getting three more models**

 **Finn and Jake jumping out of an exploding building for a stunt in a movie.**

 **Then every contestant (and Ice Kings saying goodbye to his six models) get on the bus as the scene shows on the bus the contestants whistle the last notes.**

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hollywood Heat...Bling Bling Boy and Dukey ran off as Blossom was sent home being stung by a scorpion. Thomas tried to keep the peace between Mordecai and Katz with Ember inserting herself. Maybe today everyone gets into the...swing! of things. Hahahahaha.

 **Everyone is woken up in the hotel by Chris and his blaring boombox hip hop**.

Katz: That blasted music. If it isn't salsa or rocking Emo music, then no thanks.

Ember: Yeah, that is it. Rocking Emo!

 **Ember and Katz start to headbang and air guitar like fools. Chris paused and took a minute to change the song to Rock Emo while turning up the volume.**

Chris: Today's challenge is just to deal with my insanely loud music. Here in Hollywood, music albums are produced and sell. You are just getting a taste of the music culture. What would you prefer? Any other request?

Buttercup: Sleep.

Ember: LOUD ROCK!

Buttercup: NO!

Ember: Yes!

 **Buttercup pushes Ember a bit and the two being to have a brawl on the floor as Ember delivers a bodyslam on Buttercup sending her over her bed. Chris turns away looking back at Mordecai.**

Mordecai: can we get silence?

 **This prompts a response from Chris.**

Chris **:** No but Mordecai can get a bus ride home. I don't tolerate people complain about my music. Also, if Buttercup and Ember want to fight they might be sent home.

 **The two girls stop fighting noticing that Mordecai just had been put up eliminated.**

Chris: Let's settle it in a QUICK vote, should Mordecai stay. Who is in favor for booting Mordecai?

Rigby (to Chris): C'mon, I need Mordecai.

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz eyes widen as a smirk imprints on his face.**

Katz: No hard feelings but I'm still taking everyone out. I'm just not manipulating people and fighting with them but I still will take you out.

 _end confessional_

Ember (to Buttercup and Rigby): Why would anyone keep someone who has already proven to be able to win this.

 **Rigby looks indecisive about that statement.**

Buttercup (to Rigby and Ember): This is the easiest, nobody needs more competition.

Rigby (to Buttercup and Ember): Eh...not sure, maybe you are right...but he is my best friend.

 **Everyone heads to the Elimination Palace in the front of the Hotel as the Blue Jay taps his foot nervously in side his room as each contestants comes in the Hotel one by one.** **Finally** **Chris comes in and walks up to Mordecai's room and knocks on the door.**

Chris (to Mordecai): Might want to reconsider your friends both Katz and Rigby thought you should take the ride home.

Mordecai (to Chris) (hopeful and excited): and everyone else? Did they say I can STAY?!

Chris (to Mordecai) (snarky): Haha, no. Five people wanted you gone...but you know what is hilarious.

 **Mordecai looks down and his eyes look blankly at the floor as he talks to Chris.**

Mordecai (to Chris) (disheartened and disappointed): What?

Chris (to Mordecai): Why didn't you vote. You're the reason you are heading home, not for losing to this EASY challenge but you didn't vote no. You would have had a tied vote if you voted no but you didn't so...sucks to be you.

 **Mordecai facepalms as he shakes his head.**

Final Vote

Yes, boot Mordecai- Gorgonzola, Skulker, Rigby, Bubbles (3)

No, keep Mordecai- Courage, Thomas, (2)

 **Mordecai exits his room as he sees his friend Rigby talking with Katz. Mordecai looks stunned and looks at Rigby and Katz**.

Mordecai (to Rigby): You didn't you back me up bro?!

 **Rigby tries to step back and he fall, he looks around nervous as the Blue Jay continues**

Mordecai (to Rigby): You didn't help me out!

Katz (to Rigby): Yeah, help out your bud.

 **Rigby starts sweating.**

Rigby: STOP TALKING! I don't want to vote you off!

 **With the Blue Jay looking at him angry. Rigby then begins to plead with Chris.**

Rigby (to Chris): Don't remove Mordecai. It's just he and I don't like that kind of music. It's kind of annoying and we don't want to deal with it.

 **This causes the host to pause**...

Chris: QUICK vote, who is okay with Rigby being booted off Team No Introduction Kneaded?

 **Everyone rushes to the front of the Hotel as they go to vote. Rigby scribbles down an answer that is so illegible that our host simply doesn't count it.**

 **The host counts up the remaining votes to come up with an answer.**

Chris: and...RIGBY is...out! Same too, a vote was casted but I couldn't read it. Could have saved Rigby or could have been another vote to boot him, the world may never know.

Final Vote

Yes, boot Rigby- Gorgonzola, Johnny Test, Skulker, Ember, Buttercup, and Ice King (6)

No, keep Rigby- Bubbles, Thomas, Courage, Finn, Jake (5)

o, kpee iby- Rigby (doesn't count)

 **Rigby looks shocked as everyone looks back at him as Ember and Buttercup snicker.**

Chris: That is two eliminated today!

Finn (to Jake): Wow, that escalated.

Jake (to Finn): Really quick.

Katz (to Rigby): Pity. I was hoping you last longer, I still need to beat you for beating me in arm-wrestling.

Rigby: WHY! Why am I out? Who voted me.

 **Ember and Buttercup step up to him still snickering as the raccoon was so easily fooled in their eyes.**

Ember (to Rigby): Less competition, I did what everyone else would and DID do. Given the chance, we all turn on each other. Nothing against you, I enjoy your hyped presences as a rival but we all just play the game.

Mordecai: True that, I didn't expect YOU to keep Rigby in. I know you are all about competition but still.

Mordecai confessional

Mordecai: Well played, everyone teams up against me. Man, I despise that rockstar chick. Don't worry about ole me. I'll find a way to get back up but being eliminated is lame.

E _nd confessional_

 **Rigby whines on and on to Katz and Courage as Courage takes it.**

Rigby (to Katz): What did I even do to get a Quick Vote session against me.

Chris: You forgot to sat "please" this season will require manners, I demand respect. That's why are twentieth contestant Edward because he didn't want to shake my hand.

Johnny Test: Manners are TOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY overrated... also he was correct this music is SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRR annoying.

Gorgonzola: I mean I do believe in manners but eliminating Mordecai and Rigby doesn't seem fair. How is anyone supposed to be listening to this trash.

Chris: Rapid fire quick votes eh? Who is okay with voting off Gorgonzola, he just complained about my music.

 **Everyone on Frosted Flavors and Gorgonzola are shocked as Team No Introduction Kneaded vote off Gorgonzola.**

 _Gorgonzola confessional_

Gorgonzola: My own team voted me off?! Skulker, Thomas, Mandy, Courage, and even Bubbles?! I hate Chris and is idea of voting people off this season. I hope this system changes back to the old one, this must be the experimental season.

 _End_ _confessional_

Chris: ANOTHER QUICK VOTE, anyone want to vote Johnny Test out since he just failed and complained about my music?

 **Everyone on No Introduction Knead go back to the Elimination Palace with a huff.**

 **Courage votes as he whispers to his vote.**

Courage: This is for trying to get my husband off.

 **Gorgonzola votes as he interjects some words.**

Gorgonzola: Yeah, I don't see a use for you.

 **Skulker votes as he enters his feelings**

Skulker: What is Johnny going to do for our team?

 **Thomas votes as he talks to his vote.**

Thomas: Trying to place heat of Katz? I don't even like Katz but that is a low down thing to do.

Final Vote

Yes, boot Johnny Test- Gorgonzola, Thomas, Skulker,

No, keep Johnny Test- Bubbles

Chris: Two more just got eliminated today. Anyone else care to comment?

Patsy: Not particularly. Can't we change the song now, it's getting too loud for me.

Chris: That was rhetorical and no complaining about this song! anyone want to vote off Patsy?

 **The Frosted Flavors this time shock Team No Introduction Kneaded by voting off THEIR captain.**

Patsy: Ah, that is ok. Maybe next year I will win.

Chris: Nope.

 **Everyone shuts their mouth as Chris loads everyone else on the bus and drives them to the next challenge.**

 **Eliminated**

Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum-22th place (lost her invitation in the mail)

Edward- 20th place

Bling Bling-19th place

Dukey-18th place

Blossom-17th place

Mordecai- 16th place

Rigby- 15th place

Johnny Test- 14th place

Gorgonzola-13th place

Patsy-12th place

 **Chris drives the rest of the contestants to the next challenge as he makes an announcement.**

Chris: Since the 12th person eliminated was Patsy the second captain. I feel like the merge should happen RIGHT NOW AND RIGHT HERE.

Katz (to Chris): Well the Quick Vote system you literally just made up yesterday did its job by getting rid of SO many contestants.

Danny Phantom (to Katz): Can't handle REAL competition?

Ice King (to Katz): Yeah...you haven't faced ME before.

Katz: The heck are you talking about. In Total Crazy Island I outwitted, outplayed, and outlasted over ninety competitors.

Thomas: Lay off Katz, he deserves to talk.

Courage (to Ice King): Can you not vote off Katz when you get the chance, everyone is ganging up on him.

Ice King (to Courage): Yeah...I'll just vote you off then, doesn't matter.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: If and only IF I don't win, I want Thomas to win...and of course my husband Courage.

 _end confessional_

Danny Phantom: YEAH, whatever dude.

 **Chris drives the contestants to the challenge area which is two buildings with a rope dangling between them suspended by another stronger rope.**

Courage: I already don't like this

 **Courage shuddering into Katz and Finn.**

Chris: This challenge will be The Amazing Spider-Man challenge, you will have to swing from a rope across two buildings

 **Chris parked the bus. The contestants got out the bus and each saw the flimsy mattress set to protect them from the huge fall if they were to fall.**

Thomas: That's ridiculous.

Mandy (to Thomas): That isn't anything.

 **Ember is very annoyed as her stare on the flimsy mattress is interrupted as she notices Ice King is very close next to her as he breaths down her neck.**

Katz: I've swung from Candy Canes before, I have decent upperbody strength.

 **Katz tries to flex but he looks at his arm unimpressed before putting them back down to his side.**

Bubbles: Awwwwwww, Candy Canes are so sweet. Like you are sweet, all so sweet.

Katz (Bubble): I'm not sweet.

Courage (to Bubbles): He's a mixture of flavors, sweet being on the very bottom.

Danny Phantom (to Bubbles): Try sociopathic, emotionless, cunning, and ruthless first.

Mandy: Spot on.

 **Danny Phantom goes for a high-five on Mandy who leaves him hanging.**

Thomas (to Danny Phantom): Okay Danny, just lay off the dude. Everyone here has made mistakes at one point or another.

 _Finn confessional_

Finn: It's kind of hard to pick a side in this one. I'm going to stay out of it. Katz has Thomas backing him up, Danny has...Mandy?!

 _End confessional_

Jake: On one hand, Katz has done what? put Mordecai in the hospital, murdered at least 5 people, and tried to start World War 3...man, when I say that out loud...I have to vote off Katz.

Danny Phantom (to Jake): That's just what Courage is telling us! The dude is married to him and that's just the stuff he isn't hiding. He also has a book of victims I heard? Why haven't he published it.

Buttercup: On the other hand, he has apologized but I'm not sure about how much that's worth.

 **Mandy climbs the building and swings across with no problem. Ember gets cocky and tries to do it with one hand only to slip and falls going straight to the floor missing the mat. The female ghost rockstar finds a way to get up and pops her shoulder back into place. The red cat claps as the ghost twist her necks back getting a loud crack. Danny Phantom tries to swing from the rope but he loses his grip and almost crashes into a window before going ghost to spare himself from getting sliced by glass. Bubbles tries to swing but doesn't even hold it for two seconds before slipping. Bubbles was two seconds away before hits the ground as she starts flying**

Bubbles: Almost forgot how to fly. Can I do this again or? Can I go home? I can't do this without my sisters. Plus, I already won this show before, why do I have to do it again?

Chris: Any votes against Bubbles? QUICK VOTE STYLE!

 **Everyone on Team No Introduction Knead head to the Elimination Palace**

Yes, remove Bubbles- Courage, Bubbles, Gorgonzola, Thomas, and Skulker.

 _Bubbles confessional_

Bubbles: I'm not being a coward, I picked my battles wisely. I didn't pick this battle.

 _End confessional._

 **Finn jumps and swings perfectly onto the next rooftop. Skulker flexs and jumps but falls and doesn't grab the rope. Skulker goes intangible and doesn't hit the floor but realizes that his boots had their laces tied together, Katz smirks before Skulker swings and knocks him unconscious.**

Chris (to Skulker): No hitting the other competitors, you out and Katz even compete now so he is out!

Skulker (to Chris): I don't care.

 **Danny can't help but insert a sarcastic comment to add fuel to the fire.**

Danny Phantom (to Skulker): That's a fool proof way of getting eliminated.

Chris (to Skulker): Manners! C'mon. There was a whole big ordeal last scene.

Courage (to Katz): Come on man, wake up...don't make me do the swing without you.

Thomas (to Chris): Wow, that had to hurt. He is out COLD like Evan Blues type of COLD.

Danny Phantom (to Thomas): Serves him right! I can say we all agree Katz should go home.

(after his elimination) _Katz confessional_

Katz: Danny Phantom is going to pay for getting rid of me.

 _end confessional_

Courage (to Chris): Seriously? Mourning? Just wrap him up and put him on the bus. This isn't THAT big of a deal, I mean I love him but life moves on. Do we have to vote him out?

Danny Phantom (to Chris): Better yet let's test how effective that Quick Vote method is and vote off two people AT THE SAME TIME. If we get a tied vote both contestants need to go out.

Chris (to Danny Phantom): Excellent idea, everyone to the Elimination Palace.

 **Everyone is sitting out at the Elimination Palace which is the front of the hotel the contestants are resting at when not competing.**

The Final Vote

Katz- Jake and Danny (2)

Courage- Ice King and Mandy (2)

Ice King- Ember (1)

Jake- Buttercup (1)

Danny Phantom- Katz (1)

Mandy- Courage (1)

 **Danny and Mandy get everyone to vote out Courage and Katz much to the surprise of our host.**

Courage: Oooooh, the things I do for love.

Mandy: Maybe just stop doing them.

Danny Phantom: You tell them.

 **Danny Phantom goes for a High Five on Mandy who leaves him hanging.**

Thomas (to Courage): That's tough.

Courage (to Thomas): Yeah, I know. At least I beat him three seasons ago. I want you to win this Thomas.

 _Thomas confessional_

Thomas: Darn it, now I have pressure on me to win. Two former winners got knocked out by Danny and Mandy. I feel like they are the new targets.

 _End_ _confessional_

 **Eliminated**

Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum-22th place (lost her invitation in the mail)

Edward-21th place

Bling Bling-20th place

Dukey-19th place

Blossom-18th place

Mordecai- 17th place

Rigby- 16th place

Johnny Test- 15th place

Gorgonzola-14th place

Patsy-13th place

MERGE

Bubbles-12th place

Skulker-11th place

Katz-10th place

Courage Kino McHazel Bagges-9th place

 **Theme song:**

 **"I Want To Be Famous" plays as the contestants are shown in A Hollywood showing Katz and Courage taking modeling photos with the photographer being a cameo of Le Quack and Cajun when Dukey and a Test pants Katz revealing rainbow pride boxers. Ice King getting a model. Mandy brushing off an interviewer on the red carpet**

 **Ember, Rigby, and Mordecai rocking out a crowd with familiar characters in the crowd. Thomas dunking on Bling Bling Boy then going for it again in a sell-out game with Skulker, Danny, and other familiar cartoon characters in attendance or on the teams. Ice King getting two more models**

 **Blossum and Bubbles advertising Barbies in front of a crowd with Buttercup coming and destroying the dolls with a swing of her GI Joe. Ice King getting three more models**

 **Finn and Jake jumping out of an exploding building for a stunt in a movie.**

 **Then every contestant (and Ice Kings saying goodbye to his six models) get on the bus as the scene shows on the bus the contestants whistle the last notes.**

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hollywood Heat, we loss Cartoon All Star's winner Bubbles who chickened out. Skulker who knocked out last year's winner Katz with a punch which FIGURATIVELY knocked both of them out. Courage Kino McHazel Bagges also got eliminated when he started running his mouth, the dude can't even speak English properly and felt the need to speak when Katz was eliminated. Anyway, moral of the story: Don't be a victim of your own nerves, your own mouth, your own evil schemes, and definitely don't be a victim of Danny and Mandy's teamwork.

 **Back on the bus, Ice King was making the war between him and the ladies "cold" with his unwanted advances. The rain falls slowly on the bus showing the odd weather of California. Chris tries to ignore the rain and fighting...until the fighting gets physical.**

Buttercup (to Ice King): Ember said NO!

Ice King (to Buttercup): Doesn't hurt to ask!

Thomas (to Ice King): Please stop fighting.

Danny Phantom: No, let them fight.

Mandy (whispering to Danny Phantom): Ah, you figure they will get themselves out.

Thomas (to Danny Phantom): Why are you so unconcerned with their fighting?

Danny Phantom (yelling at Thomas): KATZ IS GONE, MORDECAI AND RIGBY IS GONE, I HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN THIS.

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny: Yeah, I shouldn't work with Mandy and I SHOULD stop picking on Katz but yeah. When I raise that money over my head, then we can talk.

 _End confessional_

Ice King (to Buttercup): You don't mind if I hit on Ember

Buttercup: No but me fist will!

Ice King (sarcastically): oooooh noooo don't hurt me, (normal voice) you don't want to risk being-OWWWWWWWW!

 **Buttercup socked Ice King right in the eye, knocking him out. Thomas goes to help up Ice King as Buttercup hops on top of Ice King and rains down fist as the rain falls onto the bus. Ember tries her best to pull Buttercup off Ice King as Finn and Jake cheer.**

Danny Phantom: Ha, this is fun.

Chris: I'm turning the bus around! Ice King, Buttercup, and Ember are all out! Anybody have questions?

Jake (to Chris): YES! I can't stand sexist pig Ice King. Why is Ember out though? She didn't do anything wrong? She was just defending herself

Finn (to Chris): That's sexist and jacked up to vote Ember?

Chris (to Finn and Jake): What did I say about complaining? Do you want me to allow people to vote you out.

Mandy and Danny Phantom: I vote off Finn and Jake

Chris: Darn, that is two vs two. We need a quick game to break the tie. How about a quiz, if Mandy and Danny win they boot Finn and Jake if Finn and Jake win they get to stay.

Mandy: I can't wait.

Chris: Who was the was eliminated in the same episode Courage and Kitty returned in Cartoon House Party. Four answers, lets go.

Mandy (to Chris): Uh...let me think.

Finn (to Chris): I think won was um...Mordecai?

Danny Phantom (to Chris): Ummmmmmmmmmm...Lazlo! I rewatched all those episodes after I got eliminated.

Jake (to Finn): Who else was there?

Finn (to Jake): Umm...uh...Bling Bling Boy?

Danny Phantom (to Chris): Coco...Gorgonzola...right?

Chris: Finn and Jake have been eliminated! Danny got three right, Finn got one right. Nope, Bling Bling Boy didn't get eliminated.

Finn (to Chris): Well great!

Jake (to Chris): That's messed up, we were just telling you about Ice King.

Mandy (to Finn and Jake): Well, for your sacrifice of yourselves, I a few chances in this season. A female WILL win this season.

Chris: All of you are annoying me. I said nobody should annoy me. I didn't ask for sexist, I didn't ask for annoying whiny girls. I sure as HECK didn't ask for people complaining about sexist. I'm dropping all of you off.

 **Chris drops off Finn, Jake, Ice King, Buttercup, and Ember off at the nearest bus stop.**

Finn: There goes my millions.

Jake: Yep.

Ember: What a shame.

Ice King: A real shame.

Buttercup (to Ice King): YOU are the reason ALL of us are eliminated!

 **Buttercup knocks out Ice King with another punch.**

 _Mandy confessional_

Mandy: Perfect. I got Danny Phantom on my side and now there is only three of us left. Thomas, Danny, and I.

 _End confessional_

 **Eliminated**

Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum-22th place (lost her invitation in the mail)

Edward-21th place

Bling Bling-20th place

Dukey-19th place

Blossom-18th place

Mordecai- 17th place

Rigby- 16th place

Johnny Test- 15th place

Gorgonzola-14th place

Patsy-13th place

MERGE

Bubbles-12th place

Skulker-11th place

Katz-10th place

Courage Kino McHazel Bagges-9th place

Buttercup-8th place

Ember McClaine-7th place

Ice King-6th place

Finn "the Human" Merten- 5th place

Jake the dog- 4rd place

 **Theme song:**

" **I Want To Be Famous"** **plays as the contestants are shown in A Hollywood showing Katz and Courage taking modeling photos with the photographer being a cameo of Le Quack and Cajun when Dukey and a Test pants Katz revealing rainbow pride boxers. Ice King getting a model. Mandy brushing off an interviewer on the red carpet**

 **Ember, Rigby, and Mordecai rocking out a crowd with familiar characters in the crowd. Thomas dunking on Bling Bling Boy then going for it again in a sell-out game with Skulker, Danny, and other familiar cartoon characters in attendance or on the teams. Ice King getting two more models**

 **Blossum and Bubbles advertising Barbies in front of a crowd with Buttercup coming and destroying the dolls with a swing of her GI Joe. Ice King getting three more models**

 **Finn and Jake jumping out of an exploding building for a stunt in a movie.**

 **Then every contestant (and Ice Kings saying goodbye to his six models) get on the bus as the scene shows on the bus the contestants whistle the last notes.**

Chris (to audience): Last time: a sexist King, ghost girl, human, dog, and the remaining Powerpuff Girl all said good-bye to the chance of winning more money. Today's mission is...impossible...Mission: Impossible.

Chris (to contestants **while pointing to a plane** ): Today you will hang upside down from plane. Everyone grab on tight. The mat that protects the fall won't hold on for long before deflating. First here is who people are rooting for. Finn and Jake are going for Danny, Ember goes for Danny, Buttercup goes for Thomas, Ice King goes for Mandy, Courage and Katz goes for Thomas. Skulker goes Danny, Bubbles goes Thomas, Edward goes Mandy, Johnny goes Thomas, Mordecai and Rigby goes Thomas, Blossom goes Thomas, Bling Bling goes Danny.

Mandy (to Chris): Why isn't Katz going for me?

Chris: Something about eliminating him in Total Cartoon Island and then voting off his precious little Courage and him with the help of Danny.

Mandy: His loss.

 _Mandy confessional_

Mandy: Yeah, I eliminated your PRECIOUS little pip-squeak Katz a few years ago, not my problem. I'm going to eliminate Thomas and Danny in one fell swoop. This season was easier. I liked that you didn't have to go to a camp and vote people off every day. You just stuck it out and watched everyone fall like flies.

I'm not Negaduck, Hacker, Vlad, Katz, Marvin, Ember, Bling Bling, and I'm sure not Mandark. I'm a true winner, I'm a true villain, I won't apologize when I win.

 _end confessional._

 _Danny confessional_

Danny: I am winning this. Last year, I got close but Kitty ended up costing me the win. Right now I don't see Kitty, I see two contestants who are afraid of me. Afraid of what I'm about to accomplish. Mandy had her time, Thomas never even had a chance. This is my time to win.

 _end confessional._

 _Thomas confessional_

Thomas: I'm no Joe Schmoe from Idaho, I'm the one who isn't backing down. Sure, Danny is a man on a mission and Mandy is straight out of my nightmares, they aren't me. I'm the only one who is me and that gives me an edge. I took care of any beef between Katz and Mordecai, while I've stayed in the finale three. I'm not that bad for my first rodeo.

 _end confessional_

 **The contestants look terrified all except Mandy who gets ready as all the contestants grab onto the plane as the plane takes off every far up, up, and away. Thomas sees how far they are and gets sick causing Mandy to look annoyed and reply.**

Mandy: Don't throw up or I'll-I'll

 **The yellow hair girl doesn't finish her sentence as Thomas throws up on her hair causing her to let go and grab her hair as she freefalls down. Thomas tries with every muscle in his body to stay in. Danny Phantom looks at Thomas and desperately tightens his grip on the airplane's wings. Mandy almost is half way to the ground as Thomas also let's go. Thomas looks sick to his stomach as he freefalls away from the plane. Danny let's go and saves the from crashing when he goes ghost and brings them to the ground safely.**

Mandy: I'm about to kill someone!

Chris: Go ahead, show is over. Danny Phantom won the two million! Thomas got 2nd, Mandy you won 3rd!

Mandy: Curses!

Thomas: Awesome!

 **The plane lands as Daniel Coyote and the rest of the contestants holding briefcases of money come out shocking Chris. The coyote looks at Chris with a smirk that is going to haunt him.**

Daniel Coyote: Chris, you tried to keep me in a closet while you randomly fired contestants. That is not fair at all. Danny Phantom is still the winner but he gets six million. Everyone else gets two million, Chris even gets something...a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG talking to.

Chris: You are no fun with your "everyone is a winner, everyone gets a happy ending"

Daniel Coyote: Hahahaha, but torturing everyone IS your kind of fun.

 **The contestants whistle to the theme song as Thomas, Danny, and Mandy receive their briefcases from Daniel Coyote. Daniel Coyote then puts Chris in the plane and is flies away.**

Mordecai: Now what?

Jake: Who takes us home?

Courage (to Jake and Mordecai): Maybe he'll come back for us?

 _Courage_ _confessional_

Courage: Right?

 _End confessional_

Edward: Yeah, Chris just left us.

Bubbles (to Edward): Some of us can fly.

Bling Bling Boy (to Bubbles): Others can not.

 **Katz smirks and beings making a phone call holding his briefcase in the other hand.**

Katz (to contestants): I'm calling for us to get a submarine. So, behave all of you.

Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

 **Everyone loads up on Katz submarine with their money after a few minutes. Katz drives it smiling as everyone eyes him wearily.**

Katz: I'm not going to kill anymore, you guys can relax.

 **Everyone sighs in relief as Katz rolls his eyes focusing on the Ocean as Courage sit nexts to him and places a kiss on him.**

Courage (to Katz): No more killing?

Katz (to Courage): Yeah...unless of course.

Courage (to Katz): Unless?...

Katz (to Courage): Circumstances...

 **Katz chuckles as Courage's eyes grow slightly wider before shaking his head at his killer husband. This is what he married of course.**

 **Eliminated**

Princess Blossom Pepperdoodle Von Yum Yum-22th place (lost her invitation in the mail)

Edward-21th place

Bling Bling-20th place

Dukey-19th place

Blossom-18th place

Mordecai- 17th place

Rigby- 16th place

Johnny Test- 15th place

Gorgonzola-14th place

Patsy-13th place

Bubbles-12th place

Skulker-11th place

Katz-10th place

Courage Kino McHazel Bagges-9th place

Buttercup-8th place

Ember McClaine-7th place

Ice King-6th place

Finn "the Human" Merten- 5th place

Jake the dog- 4rd place

Mandy-3rd place

Thomas-2nd place

Danny Phantom- Winner/1st place


End file.
